Heart of Goku
by Seraphin Falls
Summary: An unknown force has split Goku apart in an attempt to free the Dragon balls into Six beings with malicious desires. It's up to Kuu, the seventh being too bring her six counterparts together before it's too late. She enlists the help of the z fighters. She's falling for a half blood saiyan. She knows she must do the right thing, But it means giving up a chance for love
1. Swim with me

**I only own Kuu. Credit for other characters belong to ****Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Shenron glided through the clouds above Other World. He was on his last day of his five day trip to earth. This would be the second time he went to earth without being summon. The last being a year ago when he took Goku with him to train. He kept a leisurely pace, being mindful of the precious cargo slumbering on top of his head.

She was the last glimmer of hope to stop the end of existence. Shenron know she couldn't do it alone. She wasn't a fighter, her approach was peaceful resolve. It would prove useless against her six counterparts. She would need the Z fighters.

He named her Kuu. He felt she was the only one who deserved to be named after Goku. She resembled him in many ways. Same goofy smile, same insatiable appetite, same spikey black hair, only hers fell in waves down her back.

"Kuu wake up. We're almost here."

She stretched her limps out before falling right back to sleep. He would have let her continue sleeping, but she would have been upset if she missed something this.

"KUU!" He roared.

"What!?" She shot up from her slumber.

"Wake up I didn't want you missing this."

She rubbed her eyes hoping it would help her focus on whatever he didn't want her to miss. Shenron dove down into the clouds below. Kuu squealed lifting her hands in the air.

"Look Shenron no hands!" She said mid squeal.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the nearly full grown woman squealing on the top of his head. Kuu tried grabbing the clouds as they burrowed into them. The two were consumed by a blinding light.

"Wow! Shenron look!" She crawled to the tip of his nose. "It's so beautiful."

They flew over a wide valley with vegetation that grew so wild it was climbing up the tall rocky cliffs. It was crowded by songs of bird's noises of wildlife, and the rush of water falling over a cliff in the war corner of the valley. He perched himself inside the valley. The trees snapped and crunched under his weight. birds flew out of the trees under him.

Kuu jumped off his nose and ran into the forest towards the waterfall. She threw off her bright orange cheongsam, and shimmied off her navy blue pants. She jumped into the water feet first. She floated to the top of the water.

"There's nothing better the feel of water against your skin." She said.

Shenron looked up at the sky. He could sense two energies heading his way. He knew if he showed up with Kuu, someone would find them. Goten was suddenly floating in front of Shenron.

"Shenron what are you doing here? Where's dad?" He asked.

Kuu dove into the water just as Trunks walked up the shore. He smirked as he recognized the spikey black hair under the water. He waited until the cloud of black hair emerged up to the surface.

"Welcome back Goku." Trunks said.

Kuu turned to face him. A wide grin spread across her face. She swam to the shore. Trunks eyes widen before he snapped them shut as Kuu ran up to him. She wrapped her arms around him soaking his clothes. She hugged him tightly; her head fit snuggly under his chin.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked letting go of Trunks.

"No it's just." He opened his eyes, but shut them quickly when he saw she was still naked. He pulled his jacket off of him. He opened his eyes once more just to make sure he could wrap his jacket over her shoulders. His jacket fit loosely on her.

"I just thought you were a friend of mine." He explained.

_I know I felt Goku's Ki coming from the water, but now it's coming from her._ Trunks thought.

"I'm sorry. My name is-"

"-Trunks." Kuu finished.

"Do… I know you?"

"Yes… Well kind of. My name is Kuu. Shenron named me."

Trunks scratched his head. She didn't give him much of an answer. He waited for her to give him more information but she just stood there smiling at him. His jacket hung open around her. He began to button it up.

_She has no shame does she?_ He thought.

"Why'd you do that? I'm going to go back into the water. I never go swimming with clothes on." She said pulling his jacket off and handed it back to him.

"Thank you but I have my own clothes." She jumped into the pool.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

Kuu remained silent for a few moments then smiled slyly. Trunks wasn't a hundred percent sure he liked that smile. He just knew it wasn't going to be good for him. She swam further away from him. He stood right where he was not sure if she planned on splashing him or not.

"Get in with me and I'll tell you everything." She said.

He was taken aback by her demand. _How old is she? She can't be much older than me._ He began to walk closer to the shore; she swam farther away from him. Trunks began taken his shoes off. Trunks looked up, Goten was hover a few feet above. He floated down landing next to Trunks.

"Well we were right; it was Dad's energy we sensed, technically. Shenron says her name is Kuu. She's a part of my dad, and the four star Dragon ball." Goten explained.

"Wait, What?" Trunks asked.

"Aw you're no fun. I guess I was done swimming." Kuu said swimming back to the shore. The two half saiyans closed their eyes as she stepped out of the water. She scanned the around looking for her cheongsam. It laid wrinkled behind Trunks.

"Can you hand me my dress? It's just behind you."

They both turned around looking for her clothing. Trunks reached down grabbing it then handed it back to her with his back still turned to her.

"I guess I should explain everything to you." Kuu said shimmying her cheongsam on. "My name is Kuu. The Heart of Goku."


	2. My Brothers

**Thanks for the reviews! They're very encouraging. I'm going to take everything that's given to me in account.**

**Sorry if the Chapters are short but I feel like I get the right amount of things done in the chapters. If you would like em to make them longer let me know and I shall surely try. Thank you**

**Once again I only own my Original characters.**

* * *

Once Kuu had her pants on she walked passed the boys to the tallest tree she could find. The half saiyans watched her silently; wondering if this had something to do with her explanation. Carefully she made her way to the top of the tree only losing her footing once. The canopy above her was thick making it almost impossible to push through.

"Where's Shenron?" She asked looking for her friend.

The boys flew up to her, landing on the canopy where she was stuck. The boys grabbed her arms and pulled her out. They sat her down on the canopy beside them. When they let go however, her weight proved to be too much for the tree top. She slipped through the branches, crashing into every branch she passed by on the way down. Trunks swooped down catching her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks." She muttered blushing.

"Can't you fly?" He asked,

"No she can't." Goten said flying down landing next to the two of them.

Trunks looked down at Kuu, still waiting for her to explain what was going on, and why she climbed up the tree in the first place. She pushed herself away from Trunks; he followed suit by setting her down.

"Now please could you tell me what's going on?" Trunks asked.

"Well I'll start from the beginning…." She began. "It happened few days ago. Goku had met a Makyan in Other world. The Makyan never gave him his name. He threatened Goku that if he didn't fight him, he would destroy earth. Goku sensing the Makyan power level agreed to a battle with him. Goku said; 'At least this will be a good fight.'…"

"Yeah that sounds like dad." Goten chuckled.

"…So they fought- For hours it felt like. The two never slowed down; if one would get hurt they would brush off the pain. It wasn't until the Makyan started losing the battle that he decided to play dirty. He told Goku that he was done that Goku was the victor. As his reward was a necklace that would connect him to his loved ones." Kuu explained as she reached into her pants pocket.

The boys leaned in close as she opened up her fist. A black diamond shaped crystal fit perfectly in the palm of her hand. Goten picked it up by its thin gold chain. He lifted in up into the air, the ray of suns that filtered through the trees couldn't penetrate the crystal's core.

"Goku put it on, and the next thing I know is standing there with that around my neck, with my six brothers just looking at each other. My brother's destroyed the Makyan, and then fought for hours trying to prove which one was the strongest. Watching them fight was amazing. They could fly just like you two, they had such energy coming off of them it was almost scary. I wish I could have fought with them but I was just too weak, I don't have any Ki to even fly. So I was stuck on the ground watching them."

"So where are you brothers now?" Trunks asked. Kuu sighed as kicked the dirt under her feet.

"We were getting along so well in those first few hours. It wasn't until Suika; my oldest brother decided he was the best out of us all. He said he didn't need any of us, that we were dead weight. He went on about how much smarter he was than us, that he could hire trained monkeys to do ten times a better job then we could. That didn't sit to well with the rest of my brothers. The oldest set of twins Kaki and Nashi held Suika down while my younger twin brothers Mikan and Yuzu began kicking Suika. Budo, my twin, didn't want to be left out of the fight so he decided to go after me."

"What did you do?" Goten asked.

"I ran to my other brothers. I grabbed onto Suika, trying to get him away from my other brothers but when I grabbed onto him I could start to hear his thoughts, that's when we both realized we were starting to merge. He yanked his arm away from me before we could completely merge. After that I ran away from them, but they were so much faster than me. They yanked the necklace off and threw it off the snake path along with me. Luckily Shenron was there to save me. I told him everything that happened to me. Shenron figure out that I was the only one who could merge my brother's and I together, but I couldn't do it alone. So he brought me here to earth to find you two and the rest of the fighters. He was right though. All I had to do was show up and you guys found me right away." Kuu explained.

"I don't get it how do you still have this if your brothers threw this over the Snake path?" Goten asked still holding the necklace up.

"That's easy!" Kuu held up her open hand. The necklace pulled itself towards Kuu. One final tug and it snapped itself out of Goten's hand and into Kuu's.

"It comes to me when I call."

"Well I understand now but I think will need to get that rest of the fighters together." Trunks said.

"Race you to your place." Goten yelled flying off to the direction of Capsule Corps.

"Hop on I'll take you there." Trunks said pointing to his back. Kuu was wary of his offer. He didn't look very strong, nothing compared to her brothers.

"Trust me, I can handle it." He said.

She climbed onto his back she wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly. He was no Shenron to her, she didn't know if he could hold her or not. He lifted himself of the ground without any trouble.

"Wow you're almost as strong as Shenron." She said craning her head over his shoulder. She watched as they flew further away from the ground.

"Are you just as fast?" She asked.

"I don't know let's find out." Trunks said as he shot off after Goten.


End file.
